


“Jealousy, Is Not Becoming of an Alpha”

by wolfjillyjill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Lexa, Alpha!Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Clarke has anxiety, Clexa Endgame, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Graphic Violence, Hand Jobs, Jealous Lexa, Lexa and Clarke were together in the past but something breaks them up, Mini panic attacks, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Omega!Clarke, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Past Relationship(s), Sad Clarke, Sad Lexa, Smut, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Vaginal Fingering, anti bellarke, bellamy is a fucking asshole in this, costia is mentioned, if you're not okay with that then skip this one, it gets really emotional in some parts, it's only a short while though, no past relationship with Costia/Lexa, nobody dies don't worry, they're only friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: “She knew coming here was a mistake, if the state her body was in wasn't proof enough. But it was Bellamy's homecoming party. There was no way she could miss it, though she wanted to, even while being on the cusp of her upcoming rut.And why, you ask? Because, even though she couldn't stand to be in the same room as the cocky alpha, he was still one of Clarke's best friends and Octavia's older brother. Clarke and Octavia historically being two of HER best friends, meant her presence was damn near demanded.So here she was. Standing on the sidelines of the packed living room of Lincoln and Octavia's home, watching everyone enjoy the festivities of the night.”AkaLexa and Clarke are broken up, and Lexa sees Clarke hanging out with Bellamy during his homecoming party. Jealousy and drama ensue.Bounces between Clarke and Lexa’s POV.Please be sure to leave some love in the way of kudos and comments if you like it. Enjoy!





	1. Choices and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I'm clearly not dead as you can see. Life just, it took a lot of turns (both good and bad) and my ability to write was gravely affected by it. Anyways, here's my first piece of work in nearly a year. It's already fully prewritten out and I will post the chapters periodically. 
> 
> This was meant to be only a one-shot about "Jealous Lexa", but of course, I am incapable of doing short/one-shot stories once an idea hits me harder than a Lego brick, so here we are. 
> 
> TW: for graphic violence, but only in the first chapter.
> 
> Please tell me what you think, comments are really helpful with keeping me confident and motivated. Thank you.

**** = a change in POV.

Chapter 1: Choices and Regrets

She knew coming here was a mistake, if the state her body was in wasn't proof enough. But it was Bellamy's homecoming party. There was no way she could miss it, though she wanted to, even while being on the cusp of her upcoming rut.

 

And why, you ask? Because, even though she couldn't stand to be in the same room as the cocky alpha, he was still one of Clarke's best friends and Octavia's older brother. Clarke and Octavia historically being two of HER best friends, meant her presence was damn near demanded.

 

So here she was. Standing on the sidelines of the packed living room of Lincoln and Octavia's home, watching everyone enjoy the festivities of the night.

The party had been in full swing over the last few hours, finding most of the attendees well into their 8th-12th drinks. Raven, Jasper and Mia were the most out of it, dancing like fools to 'Wouldn't It Be Nice' playing off of Monroe's phone. Monty, his boyfriend Nathan, with Lincoln and Octavia, cuddling in the corners of Lincoln's largest couch, cheering them on and singing. While Emori was attempting to get Murphy to do his best air guitar impression.

 

It always made Lexa feel lighter, watching her friends enjoying themselves. Happy as children playing made up games on a playground. But there was something distracting her from truly embracing the scene at play in her view.

 

Her eyes, zeroing in on the most disturbing part of everything taking place. Clarke. The most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. The woman, whom held her heart in her hands, laughing and touching HIM. Of all the people in the room, it had to be HIM.

 

Yes, granted, it was a party in his honor, having just finished his third military tour in the Middle East. Still, being able to smell how much of an impact the omega's overly friendliness was having on him was enough to set Lexa's nerves on fire.

 

A quiet snarl is forced behind her lips with every light caress of Clarke’s fingers on his forearm. Every smile produced over his terrible jokes. Every time their eyes met and she can see the glimmer of hope in his chocolate ones.

 

Lexa’s fists clench at her side and around the glass in her hand. That should be her. It was supposed to be her. 'But I fucked it all up.'

 

"This must be torture for you."

 

 

The sound of her cousin's voice breaks her internal scolding. She sighs, attempting to ease the tension in her body. "Not now, Anya."

 

The older alpha scoffs at her. "Not a fan of hearing the truth, are you?"

 

Lexa looks at her, wanting to show her a glare of impatience and threatening, but her eyes betrayed her. Only sadness and regret live among them now. "I just..." she swallows down the emotions in her chest. "...I shouldn't have come here..."

 

Anya hums as she sips her drink. "Probably not." Sympathy, a rare attribute in her vocals. "But then everyone would think that it was a lie that you both could still remain friends after everything. Last thing the mighty 'Commander Lexa' would ever want to be associated with is being a liar."

 

Lexa's head slumps, her chin drops touching her collarbone. "Low blow, even for you Anya."

 

"Someone has to make sure they speak true to you."

 

Lexa can't fight her on that statement, because she was right. After the break up, all her friends did their best to not make her feel bad about what happened. All except Anya, whom never allowed there to be a moment where she forgot how much of an idiot she was.

 

It was rare for Anya to show much favoritism to anyone who wasn't Raven, her mate, but Clarke seemed to share an exception as well. To say Anya approved of the omega for her younger cousin was an understatement. You couldn't tell by looking at her usually cold expressions but she absolutely adored the woman, even more so for Lexa.

 

"Was it worth it?" Anya asked, her slightly slanted eyes looking at her intuitively.

 

Lexa returns her gaze to the blonde woman of her dreams, sitting in the lap of a man she knows will never be enough for her. Pain, digging its way into her soul and creating craters of sorrow where joy had once been. "...no."

 

****

 

“C’mon over here Clarkey!” A very drunken Raven shouts. “Sing old Belloni here a song with us!”

 

Clarke laughs at the terrible state of one of her best of friends. The beta, smiling goofily and full of mirth. “Maybe later Raven. I wouldn’t want to upstage the brilliant performances you, Jasper, and Mia are giving us tonight.”

 

“What a sport you are.” She turns to Bellamy, “See, that’s a real soldier right there, Bell.” She says with a hiccup cutting her last line.

 

Bellamy just shakes his head at her, smile prompted along his face. “Yeah, sure Raven. A true American hero Clarke is,” He looks to Clarke. Brown eyes meeting blue. “, if I ever did see one.” His tone dropping a level, giving it a flirty edge.

 

Clarke just shook her head at the both of them and smiled, trying not to be drawn into the smirk she was receiving from the older alpha.

 

It was no secret to Clarke that Octavia’s older brother had a thing for her. She was pretty sure that the attraction he had was there for years, since growing up in fact. He’d never done anything to really put it out there, but there were definitely signs she couldn’t ignore even if she wanted to.

When she came of age and presented as an omega, she’d noticed the change in his scent around her. The longing looks. Pleasant gestures. Subtle purring. It was nice, and oddly sweet. But now, things were a lot different.

 

Upon his return, Bellamy hadn’t tried much at all to hide his attraction to the younger omega.

 

His compliments were plenty. His gaze was piercing. And his smirks were scandalous. She’d like to blame it on the fact that he’d seen a lot of things overseas that provoked him to take a chance. That he was coming to terms with the idea that life was short, or some spiritual awakening bullshit like that. But in all honesty, she knew exactly the reason why the man had become so infected with such courage.

 

Blue eyes scanned the room until they finally met the object of her search. Brilliant green, laced with a hint of gold, greeting her from across the way. In them, lived a plethora of mixing emotions. Something, only few people would be able to recognize. It had been awhile since she’d let herself really look into them. See them. Feel them. Not since…well, since then. Looking at them now, she’d remembered why she had avoided doing so.

 

Those eyes. They held a power over her that took everything in her not to melt into. Bend to. Not be broken by. And even now, it was no different. A part of her still ached for the alpha. The woman her heart couldn’t seem to shake. They’d been together for so long before, no one could really fault her for still holding a candle for the stoic being that was Alexandria 'Lexa' Woods.

 

It was only a few weeks ago that they had agreed to be friends after everything, but still, she couldn’t refute the raw pull she felt every time they were in the same room. The short stopping of her thoughts, every time words left those plump lips and the sound brushed her ears. The way her body trembled, whenever they made the slightest touch.

 

The very existence of Lexa could be her undoing if she had chosen to let it. But she couldn’t. She wouldn’t. Lexa lost that right years ago. The right, to make Clarke idolize her like she was the giver of all life. The right, to make Clarke swoon at her very feet. Lexa lost it. When she chose to tear them apart. 

 

Blue scans the strong standing specimen not far from her. Her brow, arching with intrigue. Clarke knew what she was doing to the alpha. It was clear in the way her hand was clenching the pristine glass of scotch on the rocks. The way her shoulders were hunching slightly forward, making her look bigger and bolder than usual. How her jaw was tightening, leaving a small path of visible veins trailing down her neck. And how her eyes, those powerful eyes, shifted between herself and Bellamy. The darkness she notices grow within them as they stalked her interactions with the soldier boy the entire night. ‘She’s jealous.’ Clarke concluded.

 

Clarke was never the type to play with anyone's emotions, manipulation wasn't her style, but a small entity inside of her wished it so. Just a taste of revenge. Just a hint of desire to drive her ex-lover crazy so she could understand what it felt like. To want something so badly, but to be denied it so absolutely. She wanted to feel bad about what she was doing, not only to Lexa, but feeding false hope to Bellamy. And she did, at least a part of her, but she needed this. She needed to feel something. More than hopelessness.

 

Lexa was never one to allow her emotions to display themselves outwardly, but now it seems that chain had been broken.

 

The alpha was practically demanding Clarke to step away from the man they both knew fancied her all these years, but she had no right. No charge to make any commands here. And yet, her omega purred in satisfaction. Delighted in the show of wanting Lexa was trying to hide from everyone else, but was failing to keep from her.

 

But why? Why should she give into this woman who couldn’t even do her the courtesy of putting them first? Putting her first. Before anything or anyone else. Lexa was not one to change who she was. She still hadn’t even truly apologized after she popped back up into her life out of nowhere. So why should she care? Why does she still care so much? Why is seeing Lexa simmering at the sight of someone making advances towards her, quell her body with excitement and approval?

 

“Did you hear me, Clarke?”

 

The omega snaps back to reality at the sound of her name, returning her attention to the guest of honor. “I’m sorry, Bell, did you say something?”

 

Bellamy looks at her for a moment. Studying the change in her demeanor, if she had to guess. “I asked if you were okay. You seemed a bit stuck in the past there for a second, Princess.”

 

A part of Clarke cringes at the nickname. She was never a fan of it, even when they were kids. But Bellamy took a liking to it for whatever the reason, so she let him be. “Yeah, um, I think the drinks are just starting to get to me a bit.” She lied. “I’m just gonna grab a water from the kitchen. I’ll be right back.” She says as she makes her exit towards the kitchen, obvious signs of woe now present where it wasn’t minutes ago.

 

****

 

The guilt runs rampant in Lexa’s gut as she watches the blonde walk towards the other end of the house. The moment where their eyes had met, she could sense the inner turmoil that plagued the omega. The familiar longing, turning to pain in a blink of an eye. She could only put fault on herself for it. For she was the one stupid enough to break Clarke’s heart. Her reasons, seemingly without merit now.

 

How badly she wanted to just walk over and pull her into her arms. To tell her all the truths she kept on her tongue. But she couldn't. Not yet, anyway.

 

She feels a chill of blue blaze scorch her spine, at the sight of the buzz-cut headed alpha rising from his seat and following in Clarke’s direction some minutes after she’d left. A low growl singing in her chest. ‘He better not…’ She knew she had no right to Clarke anymore. No claim to stake. But that truth did nothing to quell the wolf within her from wanting to rip the man to shreds and show her superior power over the brazen pup. Clarke was not his to pursue. Not his to court. ‘She’s mine.’

 

Lexa shakes her head. ‘Stop it.’ She commands herself. Doing her best to abolish her instincts. ‘That’s just your rut talking.’ She swallows down some more of the scotch that had remained in her glass. Hoping to drown out the possessive calling in her chest. ‘Shit, I really shouldn’t have come here.’

 

**** 

 

“She didn’t deserve you, ya’know?” Bellamy said as he approached Clarke.

 

She’d been sulking in the corner of the kitchen for the last ten minutes. Leaning her back against the counter, propping her hand on it for balance, while her other hand held a half drunken water bottle. Her head turns to the direction of her guest as he enters her space.

 

“What are you…”

 

“Lexa.” He responds, the distaste of saying her name not lost on either of them. “She didn’t deserve you. Not then, and certainly doesn’t deserve your sorrows now.” The taller man stops a few inches from Clarke.

 

“Bell, what are you even talking about right now? I’m fine.” Clarke tries, and from the look on Bellamy’s face, fails spectacularly.

 

“I’ve known you long enough to sense it when something is wrong. You were good all night up until Lexa arrived. You couldn’t keep yourself from looking at her every chance you got.”

 

Clarke sets her bottle of water down. Turns her body fully in his direction, looking at him with a hint of shock over his studious observations. She had to hand it to him, as much of a meat head as Octavia’s brother could be, not a lot got past him.

“Look, Bell, I know it may seem like something is going on with me, but I swear to you I’m okay. I just…” She crosses her arms over her chest defensively. “…I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

 

Bellamy watches her for a few moments. “And I’m gonna guess that Lexa is the biggest attributer to those thoughts on your mind, hmm?”

 

Silence is his answer as Clarke tries and is unsuccessful at finding some way to counter his claims. But she can’t. She doesn’t even really want to, because he was right. From the moment Lexa walked in the door, Anya trailing behind her with Raven on her arm, Clarke was hit with a haze of happiness. Sadness. Wanting. A long list of categorized emotions.

 

Being broken up and apart for four years did nothing to cool the effects the alpha had upon her. And to be quite honest, she never wanted that stop. 'It's Lexa, after all.'

 

“She’ll only break your heart again.” Bellamy’s deep voice breaks her from her thoughts.

 

She looks at him. Pity, the only thing she can muster, because she sees it. She can see it in him, how much he wishes that it was him that she was focused on. Pining after. Desiring, above all others.

 

“Bell…”

 

“You know it.” His usually mellow tempo picks up a hitch. “There’ll always be some reason for her to leave, and she will, every time. You know it to be true.”

 

“Bellamy, you don’t know what you’re…”

 

“Yes, I do.” The alpha steps into her personal space. The smell of alcohol and alpha musk coating his aura. “I know exactly what I’m talking about, and so do you. There’ll always be another major project for her to pursue. Another country with lives to save. Another reason to go crawling back to her friend, Costia, and abandoning you.”

 

The last remark, causing a string of pain to tether itself to her spirit. More so, than she’d like to admit. She never disliked Costia, on the contrary, she admired the woman and all she and Lexa had accomplished with their company, but hearing the name brought her back to those moments that shaded over her heart. Every major argument, beginning with the simple statement ‘So, Costia has found a new opportunity for us…’. It was a never-ending endeavor, seemingly so. The thing that ultimately tore away the fairy tale life they were meant to have had together.

 

She couldn’t go down that road. She couldn’t feel those things. Not again. Not after she finally had Lexa back in her life in some capacity.

 

“Stop…” Clarke pleaded weakly.

 

“I would never leave you, Clarke. Not for anything, or anyone.” Bellamy declared, his body coming impossibly closer. Alpha pheromones radiating from him as his hand came to cup Clarke’s cheek.

 

“Bellamy, please, stop….”

 

“No.” The alpha takes her chin between his fingers and lifts her sunken head, her eyes meeting his. “I can treat you better than she ever could. I’d leave the army for good, if you asked me. Not one more tour. I’d give you everything you’ve ever wanted. The future you deserve.” He inches his lips closer to hers. “Please, just give me a chance.”

 

Clarke feels a churning in her stomach over his advances and turns her head away. “No.” It’s almost a whisper, but not low enough that he could not hear.

 

“No?” The pain of rejection, creeping, choking through his voice clear as the sky in high spring. He uses a bit of force to turn her head back in his direction. “Why not?”

 

“Because Bell, I…” Clarke sighs, trying to subtly remove herself from his hold. Placing her palms against his chest, attempting to separate him from her personal space.

 

Bellamy’s other hand clasps around her right forearm. “You…what?”

 

Clarke looks him in the eye. “…I just don’t feel the same way about you. I love you, Bellamy, I do, but like an older brother.”

 

“That’s a start.” He says, hopeful. “Over time, as you start to see how good we are together, those feelings will change and…”

 

“It won’t.” Clarke interrupts. “I’m sorry, Bellamy, but my feelings won’t change.”

 

Bellamy’s brows furrow, anger sparking within him. “It’s ‘cause of her, isn’t it?” He accuses. “You’re still in love with her.”

 

“Bellamy…”

 

“Tell me the truth!” He demands loudly, his grip tightening on her arm.

 

“Bellamy, stop it, you’re hurting me.” Clarke pleads, using her omega pheromones in an attempt to quell the rage bleeding from his vitality as she tugs at his grip.

 

“After everything she did. After all the pain she caused you. You still fucking love her, why!?” His nails, digging into the skin of her chin where he still has her bound.

 

“Please, Bellamy…”

 

“Answer me!”

 

****

 

Lexa wasn’t sure how she ended up in this position, but she certainly didn’t care.

 

The alpha had sensed it the moment Clarke’s stress level had begun to spike. It took her mere seconds to sit her empty glass on a dresser top and speed walk her way to the kitchen area. She stopped in her tracks upon arriving at the large door frame. Her ears picking up on the conversation going on just behind it.

 

“There’ll always be some reason for her to leave, and she will, every time. You know it to be true.”

 

Lexa rests her hand on the wooden finished frame. His words, rooting her in her spot.

“…always be another major project for her to pursue. Another country with lives to save. Another reason to go crawling back to her friend, Costia, and abandoning you.”

 

Hearing the accusations and that name makes a deep seeded feeling of regret bite into her core. Costia. Her best friend of 30, some odd, years. They’d grown up together. Survived the foster system together. Both brought in by Anya when she’d finally found Lexa. Costia is her greatest ally, truest friend, and most faithful business partner.

 

They built the Trikru Organization from the ground up. Supplying resources, such as food and clean water, education, technology, civilization, and hope to otherwise doomed regions across the world. Creating history where all thought to be lost causes, and winning awards neither really cared about more than the actual work they did. It was her greatest achievement. Her highest honor. At least, she thought it was then.

 

Her drive and ambition for her company’s success, as well as her undying loyalty to Costia, were the things that cost her the love of her life. That drove her to leave her own heart behind four years ago. To break the heart of the one woman whom had supported her and been in her corner from the moment they met…

 

‘Please Lexa, if you walk out that door one more time, I don’t think our relationship will survive it.’

 

‘Then I guess, this is goodbye, Clarke.’

 

Lexa feels that familiar agony leeching off of her life-blood, as she remembers that night. The night, she turned her back on Clarke one final time. Destroying everything they were, in a single instant. She carried that guilt all these years. Torturing herself over it.

Both Anya and Costia had told her as much, it being obvious to them and no one else. But she had made her choice. Her company and the mark she left on the world was what mattered to her most of all. At least, that’s what she thought. 

 

“Bellamy, stop it, you’re hurting me.”

 

The sound of Clarke’s distressed voice breaks Lexa from her trance of self-battering.

 

“After everything she did. After all the pain she caused you. You still fucking love her, why!?”

 

The elevation in Bellamy’s voice causes her alpha instincts to take form. ‘How dare he speak to her like that?’ She’s had enough of this unruly alpha. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she storms her way into the kitchen. The sight of him with his hands on her ignites the flame of jealousy that had been brewing within her to maximum carnage.

 

Oncoming rut or not, this man had crossed a line that he could never come back from in her eyes. ‘Mine.’ Her lips upturn into a snarl as she zeroes in on her target and marches right in his direction. Both the other alpha and omega, completely unaware she was even in the room.

 

“Please, Bellamy…” Clarke pleaded, tears beginning to streak along her cheeks.

 

“Answer me!” Bellamy pulls her closer into him as he shouts into her face. But his show of dominance comes to an abrupt halt as Lexa takes hold of his hand that had been on Clarke’s arm and twists it with all her might. “Ahh!” He wails in pain as the action causes him to release Clarke completely. Upon letting her go, he’s sent flying across the room from the sheer, raw strength Lexa displays. Tossing him effortlessly.

 

“How DARE YOU touch her like that!” She hated to give into those old traditions of alpha possession, but Clarke had always been the one to bring life to ancient practices for her. Her mind is overtaken by her need to protect her omega. Her unofficial mate, that she’d regretted never giving her mark to, but that did not matter. In her heart, Clarke was hers. She’d always be hers.

 

Bellamy favors his throbbing arm, trying his best not to whimper over the pain. He looks up from his spot on the ground at the alpha whom has rivaled him for so long.

 

"Fuck you!" He snaps, fumbling to rise from the floor. "You had your chance. I'm the one who can give Clarke everything! Not you!"

 

Lexa stares him down, daggers fully sharpening in her eyes towards the brooding arrogant man-child before her.

 

"She is a person." Lexa educates, as she stands protectively in front of the omega. Her hand, not so subtly going behind her to gently touch Clarke's fingers in a soothing manner. Doing her most to make the woman feel safe again. "She is not an object of possession. She belongs to herself and herself alone. If you truly cared about her you'd respect her wishes, take her rejection like a real man and let her alone."

 

Bellamy snarls at her words, lifting to his feet fully, his fists clenched at his sides and veins visibly protruding from the muscles in his arms. "It's all because of you. If you didn't come back here, she wouldn't be so blind to what's been right in front of her this whole time. You don't deserve her."

 

Lexa scuffs at him, tilting her chin up in dominating fashion. "I never said I did, but she definitely deserves someone more suitable than you." She brushes the man off and turns her attention to Clarke, asking softly, "Are you alright?"

 

****

 

Clarke stares into those green eyes. Those eyes, that again ruin her on the spot. Turning her heart into an untamed war drum as it calls out to the woman whom never missed an opportunity to defend her honor. Soft, inviting once again. Brimming over with that same pool of love that seems to still claim residents within the alpha's soul.

 

She missed that. That look. Even now with their relationship not fully on any stable track, the affinity that blossoms upon her gaze cannot be mistaken for any other thing.

 

Without a thought or care in her mind, her body reacts. Her hands clasp the one Lexa had offered as comfort and cradles it in her own. Lexa gasps in quiet shock, her eyes staring at their connected hands for a few seconds before meeting her own.

 

"...Klark..." It's nearly a whisper as it flees her lips. A soft tune on a strip of wind that brushes the wrinkles of Clarke's emotions. So many words caged within her, Clarke can see it, but even though the alpha doesn't say them, she can feel them in that one expelling of her name in Lexa's native tongue.

 

"Lexa..." Her reply, just as meek as a small mouse. "...I..."

 

"Bitch!" It's the only thing he says before his body becomes a faded blur as he charges towards the two women.

 

"Watch out!" Clarke warns, but the male Alpha moves faster than either anticipated a person in his state of drunkenness should have.

 

Lexa is greeted to a fiery ache to her lower body as Bellamy connects a stellar right hand into her ribcage. Lexa hunches, clasping her belly in reaction, allowing Bellamy to follow up with another hard punch, his left hand making contact with her right cheek. Lexa falls sideways to the floor, the side of her head knocking to the wooded pavement.

 

"Now who's the unsuitable one here!?" Bellamy argues as he advances on the fallen woman. Using her vulnerable state to his advantage and kicks her square in the middle of her abdomen.

 

"Lexa!" Clarke yells in horror as she watches her ex-lover curl on the floor from pain. Clarke wasn't a fighter, not in the least, but she'd be damned if she was going to play the damsel in distress. Clarke quickly sprints into action, grabbing a bread roller from the counter and hitting the unruly alpha over the head with it.

 

"Fuck!" Bellamy wails, cradling his head, giving Clarke an opening, so she grabs Bellamy's shirt and pulls him away from Lexa.

 

"Get off of her!" She screams angrily, using all her strength to force him away from her ex.

 

Bellamy regains himself and focuses his anger towards the woman whom seems hellbent on her decision to reject him. Rage boils with his alpha pheromones.

 

"You stupid bitch!" He growls as he swings his hand back, slapping Clarke clear across her left cheek. The impact, causing her to launch backwards and hit her temple against the counter behind her.

 

****

 

'He dies.' That call inside her head demands. 'Here and now. He dies for what he's done.'

The sound of Clarke's outcry of pain. The echo of the slap within the room. The sight of that beautiful woman with sun shone hair and eyes of beaming crystals falling to the floor. Limp. Nearly like a ragdoll after their enemy had dared to strike her.

 

This was the final straw. Her alpha became unhinged. Unbound from its internal chains. This would not stand. Not as long as she was alive and breathing.

 

Lexa is on her feet in mere seconds. Growling with untapped rage, and charges the male alpha. Bellamy barely has a breath escape his mouth before his world is rocked by a powerful right hook. The force, so dense, he can practically hear it the moment his jaw breaks. Feel the loosening of his teeth. Taste the river of blood that now has poured down his throat.

 

'Yup, that's right. These 6 feet 2 inches dude just had his jaw shattered by a 5-foot 11-inch woman. And best believe, his ego is gonna feel it for centuries.' Cocky, her inner beast is at the retaliation.

 

Bellamy stumbles, just barely able to stand, the counter being the only thing keeping him upright. 

 

"F-fuck..." he gargles out. His head sways, his focus unwilling to balance as he tries to regain himself. He decides to just blindly attack what's in front of him.

 

Lexa, dexterous as a fencing champion, side steps his every move. Ducking, dodging, sending counter fists every chance she got. Making contact with his ribcage, sternum, and again on his jaw. The buzz-cut man-child refuses to back down though, as he continues his ill-fated attempts.

 

Lexa has had enough and roars as she sprints towards him. Her arms and legs moving in a synchronized motion as she pounces. Launching herself and spearing her adversary in the abdomen with her muscled shoulders, his entire back and head hitting the floor with a thunderous thud. Once they're both on the ground, Lexa sits up, looking down at her enemy.

"You hurt her." Her voice, dripping with fury. "YOU. HURT. HER!"

 

_*crack*_

 

It's a first in a series of sonatas that is birthed into the atmosphere when her emboldened fists make contact with Bellamy's face. Several more follow. Her right hand. Then her left. Then another right. It's a dance of fangs digging into flesh. Each puncture leaving their mark in shades of red, that will eventually change to blue and purple.

 

She is absolute in her furor. Her rut making its appearance abundantly clear as it seeps from her pours. Encouraging her savagery. The smell, making Bellamy whimper in submission under her scathing dominance.

 

The sight of his body yielding to her assault is what stops her blind madness.

 

Her fists, bruised to hell and most likely sore to the bone, though her state is too high for her to feel it. They tremble as her brain quells them to a halt. For they have served her as they should.

 

She takes a breath, her best effort to quiet the beast inside. For it still hungers. Burning her body with the embers of lust. Lust for blood, for submission, for the things her body has been denied. It has come earlier than expected and will be lit for another five days, but thankfully she has always been able to reel it in when necessary.

 

She looks down at the decayed alpha beneath her. Head slumped to the side. Arms spread eagle along the wooden floor. He has not cried out or tried to resist her actions for a few seconds now. His eyes so swollen shut, she doubts he'll be able to open them for at least a few days.

'Such a pity.' She internally jests. Her sights land on his chest. The rise and fall of it giving her the answer she sought. 'He lives.' She sighs in regrettable relief before slumping off of him and resting her back on the neighboring table.

 

"...Lexa...what the actual fuck...?"

 

Lexa follows the sound to the entrance of the kitchen where Anya, along with the rest of the party goers have gathered. Staring in shock and confusion at the scene before them. Octavia pushes through them and runs to her brother's side. She checks his vitals and exhales in satisfaction that her brother is still among them.

 

"What the hell, Lexa!?" Octavia yells, tears falling from her eyes. "How could you...!?"

 

"S-she, comes first, O." The pain of her injuries finally making their presence known, burning the words in her throat. Words, she has only shared with Octavia, Anya, and Costia since her return. A secret, she hoped to share with Clarke when the timing seemed most appropriate. "S-she, comes first."

 

Realization blooms within her younger friend and Octavia looks around the kitchen until she sees what Lexa is referring to. Clarke. Unconscious, still, on the floor just beside the fridge, droplets of blood streaming down her bruised lips.

 

"Holy shit, Clarke!" She flees from her brother's side to go to Clarke. Raven joining her as well once she's fully snapped out of her stupor.

 

Anya and Lincoln join Lexa at her side, while Jasper and Monty look over Bellamy. Everyone at a loss over the sudden turn of the evening and questioning Lexa about what took place. But eventually even Lexa herself succumbs to the tiredness in her bones from over exertion, and their story is forced to be put on hold till a later date.

'Damn, I really shouldn't have come here.'


	2. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the incident with Bellamy. A little exposition on the two of them. And a bridge to a big event soon to follow.

Chapter 2: A Visitor

 

~~~~ A Week Later ~~~~

 

The knock on the door, she must admit, she hoped to receive sooner. 'Better late than never.' Clarke thought as she wiped her hands on the worn Kingdom Hearts tank top she wore and made her way to the front of her apartment. Eager, to say the least.

 

Lexa had texted her this morning asking if it was alright for her to come by and see her. Of course, she didn't need to do that, but Clarke always did love that about Lexa. Polite and courteous as possible in any and all situations.

 

The two of them had exchanged texts over the last few days since coming out of the hospital. It was light. Simple pleasantries of hellos, how they were feeling, what they were up to. They skirted around the topic Clarke was sure Lexa wanted to address as much as she did. But it seemed to be a connected thought for both that some conversations were better suited face-to-face. She takes a short breath before finally grasping the knob and giving it a turn.

 

"Howdy there, stranger." She greets sweetly. Nostalgia taking a bite into her skin as the words leave her mouth. It was always their way of saying hello to one another, their shared secret love for Western films being the culprit for its existence.

 

"Evening, ma'am." Lexa returns, imitating the motion of tugging the bill of a hat in Clarke's direction, slightly cocking a brow, and giving her signature smirk.

Clarke wasn't sure if the alpha was being so smooth and flirty with it on purpose, knowing full well the effect it had on her, but she wasn't about to question it. Instead, she just shakes her head and steps aside, "Come in, I'm just finishing up in here."

 

Lexa nods and walks past the blonde into her cozy apartment. She's never been here before. Clarke had gotten it maybe a few months after they broke up and Clarke had moved out of her mother, Abby's, basement. Even though Lexa had been back in town for a little over a month, they hadn't been on good enough terms to warrant an invitation. Well, at least up until the incident 7 days ago.

 

"Wanna drink?" Clarke offers.

 

"Sure, water would be fine."

 

'If it's not a glass of scotch, then it's water. Some things never change.' Clarke playfully rolls her eyes, and gives a small smile before going into her open kitchen. She watches as Lexa roams her apartment, taking in its every expanse and detail. Hands picking up little things to survey intently, fingers roaming wooden finishes and framed photos with the slightest bits of curiosity. The brunette was always observant, even when they were younger, but especially so when it came to Clarke's things, it would seem.

 

She eyes the wrappings dawning Lexa's right hand. Heavy bandages hiding evidence of what she was told was an intense brawl between Lexa and Bellamy. Recalling it now still sends a signal of anxiety throughout her nerves.

 

She was still trying her best to process the truth of it all. To see two people whom had been pivotal entities in her life arguing so intensely over her, of all things. It was...a lot, and not something she favored in the least.

 

Lexa, on the other hand, was the picture of tranquility. She glided through Clarke's home as if completely unphased. Showing no signs over the fact that she was sporting faded cuts and bruises as anything to fuss about. 'Truly miraculous.'

 

Her shoulders remained taunt and brooding, command radiating off her persona like one whom was born to lead and endure. Clarke always admired that about her. How Lexa could take charge from simply walking into a room. Mysterious and otherworldly. A baffling discovery she had yet to capture in physical form.

 

"Is this a new piece?" Lexa asks as she stares at the half-finished sketch Clarke had been working on before her arrival.

 

Drawing and painting were things she did on her off time when she wasn't working as a curator for their local art museum. For it was her passion, but her self-doubt had kept her from sharing her talents with the world. 'A great injustice.' As Lexa used to say.

 

"Yeah," she answered as she pulled two water bottles from her fridge and sat them on her custom bar counter, then leaned atop it with crossed arms, her ankles linking underneath the table. ", I was feeling a bit inspired so I decided to try and stretch out my brain, so to speak."

 

****

 

Lexa hummed as she studied the sketch of what looked like worn hands of a woman reaching for an object that was not created yet. She loved Clarke's art, always has. Lexa wasn't the most articulate type, but the omega's proficiency with expressing deep emotions with seemingly simple things was enthralling.

 

She tried to encourage Clarke to pursue a career in the arts. To submit her work to different galleries and contests she'd heard about, but she was too afraid. Clarke was never too good with handling too much attention, which Lexa sympathized with.

 

She not-so-secretly kept a few pieces Clarke made for her long ago as decorations for her main office. Anya, Octavia, and Costia had given her side eye about it on numerous occasions, but she'd brush them off, defending that the illustrations made her base of operations look more inviting. But if she were inclined to be honest, she kept them not only for that reason, but because it was the last bits of Clarke she could still hold onto.

 

It rewarded her minutes of flashbacks to when they'd visited Yellowstone Park together and Lexa would smile at how enthusiastic Clarke became over the animals that got close to them. The occasion when Lexa was going through a rough bout of the flu and Clarke would doodle little comic strips to make her laugh. Then there was one of the times Lexa told her she loved her, after they'd had an impromptu nerf war in Lexa's mansion, leaving quite a mess for her housekeeper Indra. Beautiful instances that she could escape to, and not be physically consumed over the agony of missing the omega so much.

 

Anya called it ‘self-torture’, considering the alpha would get lost in an era meant to be forgotten every time she stared at the paintings for longer than a second. Digging up those familiar memories. Both pleasant and gut punching alike. But no matter how senseless it may have seemed, it's the little pieces of heaven she needed to keep herself sane each moment Clarke was no longer in her life.

 

Lexa tore herself away from the canvas and her thoughts to look at the woman whom was watching her from across the way. Eyes more captivating than the deepest seas, appraising her like an unknown guest in her palace. Clarke's bottom lip subconsciously and safely tucked away under pearly teeth, an old habit that still thrives to this day and makes Lexa wonder if they still house the same tastes on the surface. The small beauty marks atop the left sides of her lip and eyebrow that Lexa used to adore covering with kisses. Her chest steadily streaming out controlled breathes as her heavily seated bosom rises and falls in her tank...

 

Lexa had to catch herself, her rut ended the day before, but some symptoms still lingered. She came here with a mission in mind. One, she was going to see through to the end, even if it wasn't the ending she wanted. She snapped back to reality, straightened her shoulders, and walked towards the counter.

 

"May I?" She asked graciously.

 

Clarke chuckled, Lexa knowing full well how endearing she found it when the alpha was overly polite, and said, "Sure."

 

Lexa pulled the stool out and made herself comfortable. She took a moment to pick up the bottle of water to her left and had a few sips. Her eyes opening every now and then to inspect Clarke, whom was looking her over as well. She had to fight back the growl that lay in her chest when she spotted the healing cut on Clarke's now released lip. The pinkish pigmentation along her left fluffy cheekbone. The blueish hue that bathed along the skin at the right side of her forehead.

 

A part of Lexa did feel a hint of murderous intent towards the man that did this to Clarke. Whom hurt the woman she loved. 'But all things will be right in the world, soon enough.'

 

When she felt enough time had passed in silence, she sat the bottle down, clasped her hands together before resting them on the bar top, looked Clarke in the eye and spoke, "So...."

 

"....so...." Clarke repeated in a hushed tone.

 

"...how are you feeling, you know, after everything that happened the other night?"

 

Clarke just stared at her for a spell, seeming a bit on edge as she recalled the incident. "I...I'm okay, physically, for the most part. Just a small concussion and a few bumps and bruises."

 

Lexa took note of her choice of words. "And how about...emotionally, mentally?" She asked carefully.

 

Clarke shied away from her upon that line of questioning, the slight ticks along her arm muscles telling Lexa that Clarke’s anxiety was arising. Lexa quickly reached her hand out and lightly touched Clarke's crossed arms, "Hey, we don't have to talk about it. I just..." she pauses. "...I just want to be sure you're okay."

 

****

 

Clarke looks back at Lexa and begins to feel herself relaxing as she sees the genuine look of concern in her eyes. Making it known that her words were to be taken seriously. Clarke closed her eyes and took a few light breaths, a method Lexa herself had taught Clarke when it came to battling her anxiety.

 

It had been an issue for her from the day she started presenting as an omega. The changes in her body and the new attention paid to her by people would send her nervous system into an array of carnival style chaos. Abby had sent her to therapy and she received medication for it to manage regularly, but if she were truthful, it was being with Lexa that really aided her the most.

 

The alpha was the most careful. The most patient. The most understanding to her quirks and distresses. Never judging her for wanting to hide in the brunette’s neck whenever they were out in public places where people would look at her. Never rolled a single eye when Clarke needed Lexa to do breathing exercises before exams in school. Always reassured her when situations were too stressful that it wasn’t impossible for her to overcome and that Lexa was by her side every step of the way. Even when Lexa was away on deployments, she made sure to keep her phone fully charged in case Clarke needed to get in touch with her. Sending texts reminding her that she was beautiful and everything would be okay.

 

When Clarke felt her body return to a state of peace, she opened her eyes and looked down at Lexa's hand. Through no command of her own, she felt herself take the alpha's palm between her own. She investigated the bandage before removing it completely. Delicately peeling away the covers of protection, leaving Lexa's wounded hand fully exposed to her to feast upon the results. The alpha remained stoic. Barely a flinch or any sound of disapproval of her actions. Lexa, ever astute, knew she needed this.

 

Clarke's sights took in every bit of discoloration. Purple, where tan should be. Redness, where sun was meant to be kissing freely. Roughness and what she assumed soreness, tethered to the surface. Her fingers wandered, slowly gracing over the landscape of a battlefield she blames herself for. 'Had I not flirted with him...had I not been so friendly, then maybe...'

 

She feels it again. That dark song of self-accusations shouting in her ears. Criticizing her in every corner of her mind. She couldn't tell Lexa she thought it was her own fault for what happened, though she was sure the woman had suspected as much. The alpha would be quick to counter that immediately, so she kept the chants to herself.

 

"I just," she tries quietly, "I still can't believe Bellamy lost it like that. I've known him for most of my life, and yes he can be a bit hot headed, but I've never seen him so off his rocker before."

 

She stops examining Lexa's hand, and gently places it on the table. She rests her elbows on the counter and puts her head in her hands. "Seeing him yelling, screaming...then attacking you like he was, I..." she pauses, running her hands through her hair, then looking back to Lexa, "...I was so scared Lex. If he had seriously injured you, or worse, cause of me, I..."

 

She wasn't sure when or how it had happened, but she suddenly found herself being completely enveloped in strong arms. Lexa was a gust of wind, floating from around the bar to her, leaving barely a blur in her wake.

 

Tears, made a path down Clarke's cheeks. Stopping when they touched down upon the light fabric of Lexa's grey flannel shirt. Her choked sob, being muffled by that same shirt as she buried her head into the chest that lay beneath it.

 

She clutched it tightly in her hands as she remembered that morning she woke up in the hospital. The fear that had coursed through her when she realized why she had been there. Not knowing if Lexa was alright or not after the confrontation caused her to be physically taken out.

 

Lexa hadn't been at her bedside that morning, but Octavia and Raven were. Thankfully they eased her worries when they told her her ex was fine, a few minor injuries. She had been told to rest at home for a while since her rut had set in and her hormones might’ve stirred some cause for concern. Especially since both rival alphas were occupying the same floor at the time.

 

They also informed her that Bellamy had earned himself a broken eye socket, two missing teeth, a fractured jaw, as well as bumps and bruises along the back of his head, ribs, and face. All courtesy of one, Lexa Woods.

 

He'd been charged with assault and battery after Lexa had woken up and informed the police of what had happened. The scene itself and the injuries all parties sustained were more than enough proof that Lexa spoke true. He was properly arraigned and remains in the prison hospital until he's healed enough to join the rest of the population, according to Lexa’s friend and lawyer Roan Azgeda.

 

It was likely that the alpha would spend a significant amount of years behind bars, and Bellamy's actions that night also meant his military standing would probably come into question soon enough as a consequence.

 

****

 

Lexa had wanted to stay and see for herself that Clarke was okay, but Octavia, Raven, and Anya all had convinced her that it would be best to give Clarke a little space at first to process everything, so she did.

 

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay. I'm okay. We're both okay." She spoke calmly, sending soothing pheromones into the room, hoping to ease the traumatized omega in her arms. She tenderly massaged her scalp, something she always did whenever Clarke was feeling overwhelmed. It tended to work like a charm in bringing her back down, and now was no different.

 

After a few minutes, Clarke's weeping started to settle, her body stopped its shaking, and her breathing was evening out. Once she seemed in a better state, Lexa adjusted so that she could cradle Clarke's head in between her hands and look into those cornflower orbs.

 

"What happened was not your fault, Clarke. Bellamy brought that all on himself. Had he just walked away and respected your wishes, he wouldn't be in the situation he's in now. So, don't carry the burden of his unmatchable stupidity on your shoulders."

 

Clarke snorted. "Wow, you really don't like him, do you?"

 

"I like him as much as I like hot asparagus in my morning coffee. Or shitting myself during a board meeting. So, no, he’s not my favorite." Lexa jesters with a small smile curving along her lips.

 

****

 

Clarke genuinely laughed at her remark, shaking her head at her rarely silly ex. Only her closest friends knew about Lexa's hidden sense of humor. Something Clarke was grateful to see still existed even in dark times.

 

They just stood there, smiling, studying one another for the first time in what felt like eons. The bruising on Lexa's face, only making her look more appealing for some odd reason. Making the brunette look like an ancient warrior woman or something. Coming home from a hard-fought battle.

 

'Coming home.' That's what it felt like to Clarke, having Lexa here, holding her, making her laugh even though she was upset. Making her feel safe and at ease. It felt like she was finally home for the first time in four years, and quite frankly, she was pretty terrified by that realization.

 

Clarke coughs and reluctantly untangled herself from Lexa's arms, afraid of digging up the past and making Lexa uncomfortable. "S-so, um, I mean now that you see I'm okay I guess you want to leave now." She said timidly as she tries to put a little distance between herself and her ex. But Lexa's hand on hers stops her dead in her tracks.

 

 

****

 

"No." She says it with pure sureness and conviction. "That's not the only reason I'm here."

 

Clarke looks at her inquisitively. "W-what other reason is there, then?"

 

'It's now or never, Lexa.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you want or just wanna get to know me: @wolfjillyjill


	3. Making It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words and Emotions are exchanged. 
> 
> Confessions are made. 
> 
> And a lot of tears are shed. 
> 
> (Aka strap yourselves in for a major roller coaster ride.)

Chapter 3: Making It Right

 

"No." She says it with pure sureness and conviction. "That's not the only reason I'm here."

 

Clarke looks at her inquisitively. "W-what other reason is there, then?"

 

'It's now or never, Lexa.'

 

She closes her eyes. Takes a calming breath, then opens them. 'Fear will not defeat you this day.' An old chant she tells herself before attempting something that truly terrifies her. Pieces of her, she will lay bare. More so than she ever has for anyone, including Clarke.

 

Lexa gathers Clarke's hands into hers. Takes another deep breath and exhales, her eyes making unflinching contact with Clarke's. "There is something dreadfully important that I had run away from for so long, that I can no longer deny now."

 

Clarke's brows furrow in that way Lexa always found irresistibly adorable. The little wrinkle in between, taunting her into kissing it, even when they were in the middle of an argument. But she didn't allow such things to distract her. "I owe you an apology, Clarke. Not just one, but many. Four years’ worth of them, in fact.” She sighs. “I want to tell you that I am sorry. I am truly, and deeply sorry for what I've done to you, and what I put you through."

 

They are silent for a second. Clarke's eyes narrowing at the woman in front of her as she repeated Lexa's words in her head. She kept waiting to see if there was more, but the alpha just remained there looking at her. Gauging her reaction.

 

"An apology?" Clarke asks with a hint of skepticism.

 

Lexa nods. "Mhmmm."

 

Clarke's questioning eyes turn hard. "You owe me much more than a simple 'I'm sorry', Lexa." A glare, she gifts onto the brunette. "You left me."

 

Lexa keeps her eyes on Clarke as she visibly swallows. Gearing herself up for the onslaught she expects to come.

 

****

 

Clarke looks down at their joined hands. Her heart battling between the alleviation of having Lexa's touch on her skin, and the despair that wrecked through her every night she was forced to be without it, from no choice of her own, but by Lexa's.  

 

"I waited for you..." her voice is hushed, but not so much so that Lexa couldn't hear. She still doesn't look up from their joining, but can feel the twitching muscles beneath. "...I _waited_. For three whole weeks, I stayed in that house. Our home. Hoping that it wasn't the end. Just a bad fight where we both said things we regretted. That you would come back. That you cared enough about me to not just allow things to stay like that...but you didn't."

 

Tears carve down her skin as she finally looks at Lexa.

 

Anger. Sorrow. Hurt. Betrayal. The only things sparking off her body.

 

"You left me, _Lexa_. You. Left. _Me_." Her pitch increases with each pronunciation. "You chose the rest of the world, over me. Chose to break my heart after everything..." she chokes on a sob, but swallows it. She's held back long enough for this. "...after everything we had together it was so simple for you. So easy, for you to just up and go without looking back..."

 

"It wasn't easy..." Lexa's eyes are the reflection of guilt as she interrupts. Burning with a haze of remorse Clarke had never witnessed in the alpha. "...none of what I did was easy..."

 

"Not one call. Not one text. Not even a _fucking_ letter."

 

"...I know..."

 

"Don't sit there and tell me it wasn't easy for you, cause I clearly remember it took no effort on your part to close that door on my face."

 

"...it wasn't..."

 

"Yes, it _WAS_." Clarke's voice, getting higher.

 

"... _Klark_... _beja_ …"

 

"No. Fuck you, _Lexa_." She spits out. "Just, _fuck you_." Her voice is exhausted. Spent from the pull all this has had on her core. Her grip tightens between Lexa's hands that she still couldn't get herself to shake off, regardless of her outrage towards the alpha right now.

 

Lexa's eyes go hallow. "...I didn't mean..."

 

"You didn't mean... _what?_ ” Her tone, dripping with acid. “Didn't mean to literally BREAK me in two?" She fights another sob in her throat. "To cause me so much heartache that I was damn near inconsolable? Did Octavia tell you, how I was in the hospital off and on from panic attacks every time I saw a new fucking article with you in it?"

 

Lexa gives her a knowing look.

 

"So, she did, okay. Did she also tell you how I just couldn't stop crying cause I couldn't stop missing you? How I wasn't able to start getting my life together for months from you being away?"

 

A history of old wounds begins to resurface as the omega confesses her woes with the offender before her. The one she loved so unconditionally, that she felt the safest with above all others, that she was convinced she'd share the rest of her life with.

 

"...I'm sorry..." Weak, breathless the words are as they leave Lexa's lips. Head held down heavily with disappointment. Tears accompanying every syllable. "...I'm so...so... _sorry_..."

 

Clarke feels the bite in her. The desire to scream. To yell. To unleash a wrath like no other…but something quells this dark spell from within her, almost instantly. Her eyes study the creature before her. Shoulders sinking low like a ship that’s run its course on a thunderous ocean. Shame, defeat wearing on her like oversized clothing on a blossoming child. Her body, shaking with vigor, as coats of wetness skid down high cheekbones and jump off that exquisite jawline, Lexa was seemingly blessed with, onto the floor. ‘She…she really is sorry…’

 

This confirmation does more for her than she thought it might. She’d been convinced the only fitting justice, had this circumstance ever become reality, would be her berating the alpha as brutally as possible until she looked as broken as Clarke felt…but it was not so. This didn’t feel good. _She_ didn’t feel justified. On the contrary, it made her feel pretty shitty actually.

 

Seeing Lexa like this. A person who regularly towered over her in height, looking so small and hung like a weeping willow...it clobbered her heart, to be quite honest.

 

She schools herself, finding a glimmer of calm to hold onto, knowing it would only cause her more stress in the form of a panic attack had she kept up with this track.

 

She tries another approach.

 

"Then why?"

 

"... _Klark_..."

 

"Tell me _WHY_ , Lexa." Clarke snaps. Her body trembling with a wild fury that had been concealed beneath a timid shell. She was a reckoning. A mistress of the night with fangs and claws ready to rip this alpha to shreds if her words were not even the slightest bit of satisfactory. Damning her inner conflict.

 

 

****

 

It takes her awhile before Lexa finally answers, "Because I was convinced you deserved more. Better...better than me, anyways."

 

Clarke glares at her. "Bullshit."

 

"It isn't _bullshit_ , Clarke." Lexa snaps back. "I was no good for you how I was then. After everything with Grounders for Change Inc took off, I was selfish in ways I should not have been. Cold, emotionally to you, of all people. I was there for you when it was convenient, but absent when you needed me the most...because what I wanted was more important than giving you what you needed!" Lexa's words, delivering a puncture of her own as she forced them through her sob whittled body. Her stare is unchallenging as she responds to Clarke.

 

She feels more than hears Clarke's gasp leave the sanctity of her lips, as her eyes widen. Taking in the words of the other woman with great shock, which Lexa isn't very surprised by. Opening up was never something that she knew how to convey well.

 

****

 

"Okay." Clarke says after absorbing her answer, trying to keep herself calm and open to equal exchange. "You say you weren't good for me then, after everything really kicked off, I can't disagree with you there."

 

And honestly, she couldn't, because it was true.

 

Lexa would come home more and more hardened after seeing god only knows what on her deployments. It was as if she were a soldier returning from a haunting battlefield. Anya had shared very few details, but her general overview was distributing enough. The sight of starved children. Homes that could barely stand on the beams they were built on. Dead bodies on top of dead bodies. The burning of the flesh of those who died stricken with disease...

 

Clarke knew that even though Lexa fought like hell to make the lives of so many other people better, it took sacrificing pieces of herself to do so. It took peeling off layers of her heart to not give up. An iron will to see things through from start to finish. It took everything really, and left her a shell of nothing, even when she returned home to Clarke.

 

It took weeks to get _her_ Lexa back...only to lose her again to another group of people in need. She didn't mean to sound selfish, but, she really wished Lexa had chosen to live for herself vs other people sometimes. But that was Lexa's way. Protect those whom cannot fend for themselves.

 

"I get that." Clarke says genuinely, harmony finally settling in her breast.

 

Lexa nods, a hint of gratitude streaking across her cheeks over the fact that the omega was actually hearing her out.

 

Clarke studies her a moment before asking, "And now? What's different?"

 

****

 

Lexa wipes her tears away then reconnects their hands. Securing her posture before answering. "...me. I'm different, Clarke."

 

To be raw and vulnerable with someone, scared the living hell out of her. But she needed to do this. She needed Clarke to understand. To see, that she was not that same person who walked away from her. A subtle smile forms on Lexa's lips as flashbacks of a time she tried and failed to bury in the past plays clips in her head.

 

"I loved you. More than anything that ever came into my life." She says low, and tenderly. "You were my wild rodeo girl with the quickest wit and most passionate heart." Her smile begins to deflate, her head downcast. "And I...” She swallows thickly. “I walked away from you. From us." Anguish, one that has been an audience to her solo opera for quite some time, raises its hand in recognition in her mind. Dancing circles around her agony.

 

She shakes her head as the scene of her departure replays itself. Breaking pieces of her once again. "Leaving you behind...was the single most regrettable thing I have ever done. I thought..." Lexa feels her emotions start to take over her voice, so she pauses a moment to gather herself, closing her eyes and tries to push further rather than run backwards. ‘Come on, Lexa! Keep it together.’

 

Her eyes open again when she feels that familiar softness touching her skin. Clarke's hand now coming to lay atop her own. That furrow of inquisition replaced with anticipation; wonder, alive in her expression. She nods her head supportively.

 

Lexa clears her throat. "...I thought my company, leaving my legacy, was the only thing that mattered in this world. But I was sorely mistaken." The forest meets the sky. "It was you. It was always you. Always has been _you_ , and still is." She steels her shoulders, radiating certainty. "I am unbelievably, _sorry_ , for breaking your heart, and damning my own as well in the process."

 

Lexa rises from her seat and gets on both her knees in front of Clarke, never letting her hands go, or letting their eye contact break for a single second.

 

"If you would allow it, I want to be given another chance. An opportunity to start again, make right all the wrongs I've done against you." She takes a calming breath. "If you would grant me this, I swear it, on my very life and all that I am, to do what you asked of me back then."

 

She squeezes Clarke's hands affectionately as another single tear tracks down her cheek. "Clarke Abigail Griffin. I, Alexandria Trikru Woods, want to become the mate you always deserved. One, whom will never leave your side. Never dismiss your feelings. And build a future, as well as a family, together. To give you my mark, as well as carry yours upon my shoulder. Happily, and proudly, as I should have all this time."

 

Clarke's body starts to shake with emotion. Tears that were once only drops, now birthing rivers as she watches old wishes she never thought would come true, breathe to life before her. The alpha had been so unwavering in her refusal to give Clarke her mark and for them to physically become mates. Genuine soulmates, in their case. For reasons, she still did not know or could fathom.

 

Lexa smiles through her own tears as she delivers the last of her declaration. "I swear it to you, Clarke, with my heart firmly placed in your hands, to put you first."

 

****

 

And just like that, with those words, the ones Clarke had dreamed of hearing Lexa say, finally reaching her ears, she collapses. Her essence feeling freer than ever before as the web of negativity that kept her bound to tormenting sadness, was finally swept away. Gone, without a speck left of its name. Curing her of trivial bitterness and distaste.

 

She let’s go of Lexa's hands, joins her on the floor, and falls into her arms. Wrapping her own around the alpha's neck and gripping her tightly, as if she'd feared waking up and discovering this wasn't reality, but instead another unsung fantasy.

 

But it was real. Oh, so very real. Confirmation coming in the form of Lexa reciprocating the embrace and burying her nose in golden locks. Whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." like a prayer against the skin of her ears. Clarke had never seen Lexa so vulnerable. So utterly committed to them, at least not since after her journey to becoming the world’s savior had begun, and honestly, she had nearly given up on it ever being a possibility.

 

Clarke slightly breaks away from their clutching to look Lexa in the eye, "B-but your company...you can't just give all that hard work up for me."

 

Lexa smiled and brought her hand up to gently caress the omega's cheek. "I've already set things in motion in hopes that you would accept my proposal."

 

Clarke tilted her head in confusion. "W-what do you mean?"

 

"I'm still a co-owner, but Costia and I brought in a third partner. Costia's wife actually, Luna Nakia, will take on my responsibilities, and I will work from our main base of operations here. A normal 9 to 5, five days a week job, and only twenty minutes from my home." She brings one of Clarke's hands to her lips and gives it a delicate kiss. "Our home, should you choose it."

 

Clarke looks at her in total disbelief. 'Is she serious? Is she really going to sacrifice all of that for me?' Clarke couldn't fight the hesitant wall she'd built in her chest. She wanted to believe that Lexa spoke true. The look in her eyes said as much. But she couldn't grasp why Lexa would let all her hard work go, for her.

 

****

"I can see those adorable wheels turning behind your eyes." Lexa teased, causing Clarke to blush. "I know, you're trying to understand why this is happening. Why am I doing all of this now, yeah?"

 

Clarke nodded.

 

Lexa exhales then speaks, "Because no matter how many schools we built. How many bellies we filled. How many lives we saved. At the end of the day, my heart still felt empty inside. An emptiness that stirred within me the moment I turned my back on you." Her eyes downcast. "Every step I took, moving further from you, tore me to shreds. I dreamt of you every night. Had tears on my face every morning. Felt pain in my chest every single time I came home to that house and you weren't there to greet me."

 

She takes a breath, keeping her composure as best she could. Clarke needed to understand that her convictions were true. "A young woman, healing from nearly dying, told me that I did all these amazing things for people, and yet, melancholy was the only thing that shone in my eyes." She looks back at Clarke. "'What good is the future, without someone to share it with?' She said to me. And she was right.” She licks her lips. “What made the hammer strike me even harder, was watching the relationship blossom between Costia and Luna. The connection was instant between the two, not unlike you and I, and I watched what was like a highlight reel of our life together play out in front of me. And when they were officially mated…” She stops and sighs. “…seeing them…how _complete_ they were…it finally hit me. How badly I wanted that. How I wanted it, with you.” She caresses a fallen tear from Clarke's face.

 

“I am here now, and not sooner, because there was a lot of bureaucratic nonsense that Roan needed to help me sort through in order to step down, in a sense, and allow Luna to be my successor, with me still playing a pivotal role in the day to day operations. All that red tape was finally cut two weeks ago. I’ve just been waiting for the right time to approach you. I did not want to do this, tell you all of this, and to be made a fool and a liar because Nia still fought me tooth and nail on this decision.”

 

Lexa rekindles their fingers and she tightens her grip on Clarke’s hands. "You. You are my morning, noon, and night. My greatest achievement, that I took for granted." She slowly shakes her head side to side. "No more. I want you to be my tomorrow, Clarke. My forever. Will you have me?"

 

Barely a second passes after her confession before her lips are devoured in a kiss that makes her heart freeze for but a moment, then pump like she was running a marathon. Lexa gathers Clarke into her arms in response, kissing her back vigorously. Loving the taste of that familiar strawberry flavored Chapstick the omega was so fond of. Basking in the feeling of the softest velvet known to man, gliding and colliding against her own lips. Healing old wounds with every swipe of Clarke's tongue on them.

 

Clarke's hands come up to cup Lexa's face as she pulls back, smiling. The goofiest smile Lexa had ever seen. Both gasping heavily to recapture some air for their lungs.

 

"S-so, is that a yes?" Lexa tries.

 

"Y-You bet your fine a-ass it is." Clarke smirks.

 

Pride is the feeling that overtakes her. Pure, unbridled elation that Clarke has accepted her proposal. She wants to jump with glee over this wonderous news, but she knows that more still, on her end, has yet to be said. Lexa looks at her for a moment, calculating in her head how important it was to share whatever information was wrecking her brain. ‘The mystery has been kept long enough. Tell her. She deserves a real answer after all this time.’ Her mind, far braver than she ever could be, instructs her.

 

She licks her lips. “There’s something else I need to say. Something I know you’ve been questioning me about that I’ve never given you a real explanation for…”

 

Clarke calms her celebrating upon seeing the seriousness in the alpha. She nods in encouragement.

 

"What if I lose you...? Or you lose me...? You know what it does to a person whom loses their mate. The pain. The suffering...I never said it before, but, I kept avoiding this...", she gestures her hand between herself and Clarke, "...for so long, because...I was afraid...", her tone drops an octave. "...afraid I'd be killed while on a deployment and leaving you to bare that tragedy. That sorrow, all on your own...I know the chances of that have dropped drastically now that I'm staying home, but..."

 

"But what if one day something unthinkable happens and we lose each other anyway?" Clarke finishes.

 

Lexa visibly swallows and nods her head slowly.

 

****

 

Clarke always wondered why it was that the alpha was so against mating her, and now it made perfect sense.

 

Mating, specifically between alphas and omegas, was soul-binding and eternal. The happiness and connection between them, was like no other. Having the ability to feel what the other feels, and bring them peace whenever life was testing them the hardest. To be so entwined with a person whom you love more than any other, was like a gift.

 

But, there was a gruesome catch. Should one lose the other, the surviving member never recovers from the loss. Typically, they are locked into a chamber of unimaginable aching and longing. Fated to remain as such until the day they finally reunited with their soulmate in death. It was a beautiful, tragic thing. The ultimate challenge in whether or not their love was true. Something, Clarke couldn't deny wanting to share with only Lexa.

 

She kisses the nose of the woman across from her lovingly. "I understand, Lex. You are not wrong to be afraid of something like that. But there's no one I'd rather be a mess over losing than you. Whatever happens, will happen, we can't control that. But how much worse is it to try living your life, knowing exactly who you're meant to be with, and not having them?"

 

****

 

Tears shine behind Lexa's eyes, because she knows exactly what that feels like, they both do, they have lived through it already. And honestly, she believes going through that again would be a crueler fate to endure over the former.

 

"You're right. I can't lose you again."

 

Clarke’s lips slowly curve with a hint of mischief. "Then make me yours, once and for all."

 

It's all the motivation she needs as Lexa kisses Clarke sweetly, bumping their noses together and connecting their foreheads. "It would be my honor, _niron_."

 

"Prove that you're not just all talk, gunslinger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone okay after that one? Let me know how I did. ❤


	4. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like all good things, we have reached our end. 
> 
> Fluff, smut, and more feeling exchanges. 
> 
> Reunited, and it never felt so good.

Chapter 4: Together Again

 

"Prove that you're not just all talk, gunslinger."

 

Lexa feels herself twitch at the sound of that familiar term. One Clarke coined for her as an affectionate way to refer to her muscled arms that the blonde absolutely was not (yes, she was) obsessed with. One she often used as a subtle way of telling the alpha that her omega wanted her. And whom the hell was Lexa to say no to such an invitation?

 

****

 

Clarke audibly gasps when she feels herself being lifted and placed somewhat roughly on top of her bar table. The cool feel of it against the exposed skin of her thighs, a startling contrast to the fire igniting inside her body over having her lover again. Her legs open readily as Lexa nestles her way in between them. She wraps them around the slim waist of her alpha easily, loving the feeling of being so close.

 

'My alpha. Mine.'

 

She embraces those words inside her head again, the terms feeling righter than they ever did before. Because now there would be no debate. No challenge to the idea. Lexa finally wanted to mate her, and bare her mark in return. A bond she knew her lover had feared associating with for too long, but was finally making peace with.

 

A part of Clarke wonders if she’d given in too easily. Forgiven Lexa so swiftly, despite the wrongs written in their story. But all doubt is wiped away when she feels Lexa’s lips on hers. Feels the way the alpha’s strong hands rest along her face and her lower back, grounding her in this moment. Settling the euphoria within her bones.

 

Yes, Lexa had hurt her in a way that some may deem indefensible, but here she was, doing everything she could to reconcile her misgivings. Cutting out parts of herself and serving it to Clarke on a platter without hesitation. A knight, falling on her sword in order to prove her devotion to the one whom cradled her heart.

 

Love was complicated like that, anyone who’s been through it would know. And sometimes it takes seeing someone truly making strides to earn back your trust, that proves miracles can still exist. And honestly, Clarke couldn't be happier if she tried.

 

"O-ohhh" Clarke moans into the kiss as Lexa's hands sink beneath her shirt. Finely worked fingers drawing unknown patterns against the smooth, lily white pavement. Caressing the softness of her belly. Birthing goosebumps along the course of her frame. She'd almost forgotten how powerfully Lexa's touch could be. She suspected no others' hands could stir her desires in the way Lexa's could.

 

Clarke buries her fingers in chestnut hair, massaging the scalp in her possession, as she connects their lips again. Passion, a word not strong enough to describe the magnitude of emotional exchange between them. It is a wild, untamed blaze, making all in its path fall on bending knees. An ache, thought to be forever chronic, finally sated. Clarke leads the kiss, tilting her head just a bit before lapping her tongue suggestively against the plump lips she loves so much.

 

A very noticeable purr spills from Lexa's mouth as she opens up, allowing Clarke to explore the wet cavern for what feels like the very first time again. New in some ways due to the benevolent aggression Clarke exhibits as her tongue battles Lexa's for dominance. One win the alpha doesn't mind giving up to her.

 

Clarke breaks the kiss a few minutes later. Gasping, when she feels Lexa's hands now cupping her bare breasts under her shirt. She usually doesn't wear bras when she's home, and she was thankful she stuck to that rule in this moment.

 

****

 

"God, Lexa..." Clarke exhales as Lexa balances the weight of them in her palms. A smirk of hubris is the mask the brunette wears. Clarke tries not to snicker at her, Lexa's always had a thing for the omega's hefty bust after all. When her moment of admiration is over, Lexa takes both nipples in between her fingers. Teasingly rubbing them like marbles in a game of mancala, loving the small whimpers it pulls out of Clarke's mouth. Lexa always adored how sensitive the omega was. And she was more than happy to see such delights did not change.

 

Lexa continues to tease Clarke's left breast, while her other hand lifts up the other side of Clarke's shirt. Lexa smiles at the now visible treat in front of her, licking her lips before stuffing the delicate nub into her mouth.

 

****

 

"Fuck!" Clarke expels, her grip in Lexa's hair tightening every time she feels Lexa's tongue swipe against her areola. Her clit throbbing with every suckling motion. The alpha seemed to keep account of the things that drove her crazy. 'But, so have I.'

 

Clarke removes one of her hands from Lexa's mane, and sneaks it between them. She's grateful the other woman decided to wear sweatpants this evening, cause as soon as her hand touches the front she is met with a very significant and delightful bulge protruding from the material.

 

"Ahhhh..." Lexa gasps out against her lover's lips the minute Clarke makes contact with the ever swelling hardness in her pants. "...C-Clarke..."

 

"Mmmm, oh f-fuck, baby." Clarke teases and smiles. She remembers how much Lexa loved it when the blonde was vocal in bed (not a hard thing to achieve with Lexa at the helm), and she was not disappointed. The head of Lexa's cock twitched at the sound of her voice and she could feel the front of those sweatpants start to dampen profusely.

 

Clarke expertly undoes the strings holding Lexa's pants up and slides her hand past the waistband of her boxer-briefs. She gently rubs the pubic hair nestled above her privates, the tickling sensation causing Lexa to exhale a little harder. Clarke moans when her hand meets the warm, and progressively slippery flesh of Lexa's cock head.

 

"S-shitttt..." they both spew in unison as Clarke rubs her palm against it a few times. Precum painting along her hand lines. She gathers as much as she can of it before fisting Lexa's cock and propelling her hand up and down the alpha's shaft. Her thumb, teasing the slit on the head every so often.

 

Lexa moans around Clarke's nipple and bites at the skin above it. Leaving angry marks that will surely be visible if the omega were to wear any revealing clothing. The alpha is unable to stop herself when her hips start thrusting, aiding Clarke's movements. Clarke felt herself throb even more at the sensation, and rocked her lower body against Lexa's abs in response.

 

****

 

Lexa continues to suckle and bite at Clarke's bosom as she moves her other hand downwards. It takes her no time at all to unbutton and unzip Clarke's jean-shorts, and skate past the waistband of her panties. She smiles around the teat in her mouth when she is met with a heavy amount of slick.

 

Clarke let's out a choked moan when Lexa releases her nipple with a wet 'pop', and kisses Clarke hurriedly, as she starts gliding her fingers through her soaked lips.

 

It is familiar, being like this again. As if no time had passed at all and they were merely just finding their way back to each other. They were two people listening to an old song and remembering the words without a hitch. Their bond, secured in its place and building with each light caress and sloppy kiss.

 

"Oh my, who made you so wet?" Lexa growls seductively against Clarke's ear, causing the omega to spill even more into Lexa's hand and jerk her hips. Her body begging for more friction.

 

Clarke is only able to moan again as she feels Lexa's fingers touch the hood of her clit, forcing the bud to peek out further and further due to her heavy pressed, circular ministrations.

 

"Tell me." Her command, practically a snarl, into the blonde's ear.

 

"Y-you..."

 

"Who...?"

 

"Fuck....Y-YOUUUU."

 

"Good girl." Lexa purrs her praise as she drags her fingers down to her lover's sopping entrance.

 

Both women moan loudly when Lexa sinks two of her fingers inside the tight ring of muscles. Clarke's head falling backwards as her grip on Lexa's cock tightens, precum spilling even more so on the shaft and her hand, making it echo splashing sounds in between their cries.

 

Lexa, unable to combat the wonderful feel of Clarke's body squeezing along her fingers and the feeling of her lover jerking her off, lulls her head onto Clarke's shoulder. Her panting breaths skimming along porcelain skin.

 

They move together in a simultaneous waltz as Clarke continues to flex her hand around Lexa's length, while Lexa delves her fingers as deeply as possible into the omega's cunt, exits to her last knuckle, then dives back in again. Her fingers curling just the right way to tease the spongy spot she knows will drive her woman wild with every bit of contact, while her palm hits against her clit.

 

****

 

All too soon she knows it's coming. She feels it. And quite frankly, it'd been so long, she wasn't surprised by the building in her lower belly approaching its ultimate end. Clarke clings to Lexa with one hand and doubles the movements of her other as she's rocked by what she knows will be only her first orgasm of the night.

 

"L-Lexaaaaa...." the call of her lover's name falls victim to a silent scream as white lights flash behind her tightly shut eyes. The waves of her orgasm cool the furnace that only lived inside her moments ago. Her hips bucked. Head falling forward, bringing their foreheads together.

 

The power of Clarke's orgasm sends Lexa into one of her own. The alpha grunts and groans as her seed spills through Clarke's hand, and onto the insides of her unsalvageable sweats. Both women passing their breaths between one another due to the closeness. The feeling of near completion washing over the both of them. But not completion from cumming, no, but from leaving the plain of the earth together for the first time in what felt like an eternity for each of them.

 

It takes a minute before they come down from their shared life experience. Their eyes drifting open, meeting at last. Lexa smirks lazily in that way that made Clarke want to slap her, but also continue to fuck her. An intention, she planned on being granted.

 

"L-Looks like, someone's still got it." Clarke jesters.

 

Lexa pecks her kiss harden lips. "And I'm not done with you yet."

 

"O-ohhh..." Clarke expected it, at least she should have, but regardless she is caught off guard when the alpha lifts her up again. Strong arms, securing their grip around her lower back and thighs. The action, causing Clarke to wrap her legs around the brunette's waist even tighter and cling her arms around her lover's neck.

 

"Where?" Lexa, gruff blanketing her tone.

 

"Down the hall, second door on the right."

 

Lexa nods and makes her way in that direction.

 

Clarke takes the opportunity to start unbuttoning the alpha's shirt. Littering every piece of exposed skin with a kiss and light nipping. Lexa groans softly, squeezing the bottom of the thigh in her hand in response and Clarke absolutely loves it. Loves how easily she can get her lover to react. A badge of honor she wears proudly.

 

****

 

Lexa turns her body to the side and uses her hip to push the already slightly ajar door fully open. She locates the nearest surface, Clarke's dresser, and finds a vacant enough spot to deposit her on it. Clarke pulls her into a searing kiss, one that melts Lexa into a whimpering puddle, as she finishes the last button and pulls the grey flannel shirt down Lexa's arms.

 

Lexa quickly flicks it off her wrists, then immediately goes to remove Clarke's tank top. Clarke breaks the kiss and lifts her arms as Lexa brings it up and over, then tosses it into the unknown. This time it's Lexa who breaks Clarke down into a crippling mess as she snakes a hand behind Clarke's neck and forces their lips back together.

 

The movement between them is frantic yet fluid, as they continue kissing. Nipping and sucking on each other's lips, while their hands discard clothing every which way that they can. The need to feel their skin against one another, far greater than anything in this world.

 

It's when both are finally as bare as the day they were born that Lexa breaks their heavy making out session and carries Clarke to her bed. She disposes her their carefully before positioning herself between the blonde's legs.

****

 

They lay there for a moment. Observing, soaking in one another. Crazed infatuation engulfing their aura.

 

Clarke has never seen Lexa so naked in front of her. Not like this. There was a nervousness that she'd had yet to witness in the past. She couldn't describe it, but she knew it wasn't fear, at least not about her decision, but for something else.

 

"Talk to me." Clarke gently persuades, as her hand rests along her lover's jaw.

 

"I-I..." Lexa tries, but her emotions bar her words in her throat.

 

Clarke smiles at her sincerely. "It's me, Lex, I'm here."

 

****

 

Lexa takes in the radiant being in front of her, feeling herself glow in respect as cornflower invades her forest. Clarke wasn’t like any other omega, or any other woman in general for that matter. She was more. A huntress in pursuit of her quintessence. A beam of starlight that glazed over the world with a carefulness that it most certainly did not deserve.

 

Lexa was still in a state of shock that Clarke had been so willing to give her another chance, ‘It’s too good to be true.’ Is all she could really think of.

 

Lexa licks her lips, “A-are you sure?” Bashful, her tone is. “It’s just…you are the most…astonishing person, woman, I have ever known…”

 

“Don’t let Raven hear you say that.”

 

Lexa lightly chuckles at Clarke’s quip. “I’ll tell it to her myself, you wouldn’t even have to dare me.” That earns a few more increases on Clarke’s smile and a blush powders her cheeks. The display, coaxing Lexa onward. “…I will never stop trying to make sure I get it right this time…but, I can’t help feeling like you still could find a more suitable person to call your mate. Your real soulmate. One, not so stubborn and ignorant as I was, who’d have never been foolish enough to let you go in the first place…”

 

****

 

A need to protect the alpha above her, awakes within. The desire to comfort, and shield her from the dark doubts that weighed heavily on the woman’s shoulders. She knew it was going to be a long road to recovery for the both of them, sealed mating bond or not, but she was ready. Ready to take the plunge and to walk the line of retribution they both sorely needed, together.

 

Clarke tilts Lexa’s sinking head up by steering her chin. She leverages her neck upwards and softly makes contact with the lips of the one she’s chosen. Who, in the end, chose her as well. The one whom she’d been grateful for in all facets of life.  

 

“You broke my heart, that is without question, but it’s not the only thing that matters.” Clarke confesses. “I’m not gonna tell you that everything from here on out will be perfect between us, because it won’t. Bridges, however steep, will need to be rebuilt. Trust, will need to be fully reinstated. It is going to take effort on both our ends to get this ball rolling again. Our marks on one another, is just the beginning, but it is not the know all and be all ending. Ya’know?”

 

Lexa nods her head in agreement and understanding.

 

“I am here, Lexa, willing to put in all the work that’s needed to get us back to being the fine oiled machine we were before things took their turn. Are you willing to take those steps with me?”

 

“Yes,” Lexa answers unquestionably. “I will give all that I am, and more if necessary, to you. For you…”

 

“For us.” Clarke corrects.

 

“For us.”

 

“Good. Because honestly Lexa, you’re the only one. I don’t care if you’re right in assuming someone out there is more akin to me…I don’t want them. All I want is you…” Clarke tucks a stray strand of hair behind Lexa’s small ears. “…can’t that, just be enough?”

 

****

 

Lexa smiles, feeling her entire body inflame with the touch of reassurance that Clarke gifts her. Confidence, taking wing in her breast as her affections get lost in the soothing current that Clarke’s love provides her.

 

“I love you, _Klark_.”

 

Tears invade the border of Clarke’s eyes upon hearing the words that had escaped her, for the first time in far too long. “I love you too, Lexa.”

 

Lexa brings their lips together again, one that seals the emotional contract drawn between them. A contract that dictates that this is enough. That they are enough, and whatever more is needed, will be given in its due time.

 

Now, fully settled back into each other, Lexa grabs hold of her cock and lines it with Clarke's opening. She looks into her eyes one more time, always needing to make sure she has consent. She's gifted with a small smile, the light touching of fingers along her cheek, and a peck to the lips, all leaving no room for misinterpretation. Clarke wanted this. Wanted her. And Lexa was her equal in that desire.

 

"Ahhh..." Lexa relishes at the sounds leaving Clarke's glossed lips as her cock breaks through the omega's tight entrance. The head popping in with ease. Precum baking into her inner walls as it passes through each and every muscle within. It's when she feels her shaft being swallowed around Clarke’s warm, wet cunt, that she herself let's out a moan of her own.

 

God did she miss this. Miss the feel of her body connecting with Clarke's. Binding their hearts together in a single act of motion. It was poetic in a sense, and she did not understand how she'd survived so long without it.

 

"M-move, p-pleaseee..."

 

The sound of Clarke's pleas breaks her daydreaming.

 

****

 

Lexa smirks in that devilish way that means Clarke's undoing was not far off, and she was never wrong. Clarke audibly gasps when she feels Lexa's cock pull out of her to the head then is suddenly launches forward as Lexa jerks her hips. Slotting her cock back inside to the brim. Leaving barely an inch uncovered by her warmth.

 

She does it again. And again. Going faster. Harder. Sending rippling quakes through the omega's body.

 

"O-oh my god, fuck!"

 

Clarke buries her nails into Lexa's back. Her head tilted to the side as screams are forced out of her.

 

"F-fuck, Lexa..."

 

She'd never thought she'd be so thankful to live in a mostly deserted area, otherwise her neighbors would have thought she was being murdered.

 

The blonde bucks her hips, matching the motions of her lover and feeling herself being shattered by the pure thunder of Lexa's cock hitting her cervix. Clarke can't fight it when her eyes roll back. Drool spilling from the side of her mouth from not being able to close it no matter if she actually tried.

 

"Don't stop! Don't stop!"

 

Her alpha, powerful in her purpose, never takes a single moment of reprieve. Fucking her to the moon and back like it was her only quest in life.

 

It's when Clarke feels that familiar burning in her lower belly that her screams become more broken. High pitched squealing more than anything else.

 

"I'm gonna...oh shit...oh my god!" She inspires crescent marks into Lexa's flesh as her grip on her back tightens. Instinct takes over, as her teeth bury into Lexa's shoulder the minute her world collapses again. Moaning uncontrollably around the chunk in her mouth, as her body shakes and she seals her fate to the creature above her.

 

****

 

Lexa moans along with her, nearly cumming at the feel of Clarke's walls tightening around her length, and Clarke’s claim being implemented on her upper shoulder. She keeps her rhythm going a little longer, helping Clarke remain as high, for as long as humanly possible. When Clarke's moans slow to heavy uptakes of breaths, Lexa brings her bravado down a bit, allowing Clarke to regain some of her mind again.

 

Lexa takes the moment to quickly exit Clarke's body, the omega’s pearled wetness slipping out upon her members’ retreat. Clarke's attempted protests are turned into a startled yelp when Lexa flips her over fully on her belly, and settles behind her rear with her hands on Clarke’s hips. The alpha wastes no time reconnecting them, sinking her cock into Clarke's wonderous depths once again. Hitting her in new places due to the angle which makes her choke on moan after moan.

 

Lexa pistons into her. Making both their minds melt over the sounds of their flesh slapping and combined wetness parading through the room.

 

"Shittt..." Lexa is close, so close, and Clarke can feel it in the way the alpha's hips start to become uneven with each thrust. It's the feel of the omega pushing herself backwards, purposefully impaling herself on Lexa's cock that forces her body to explode with pleasure.

 

Lexa grips Clarke's hips tighter, nails imbedding into lily skin, and jogging her own as her seed spills into the tight channel. Since her rut had ended, it meant no knot was formed and her little buddies were infertile. The feel of her sticky cum dripping from Clarke's pussy each time she continued to fuck into her only made her cum even more. Clarke didn't seem to mind either, as her hips kept up their responses.

 

Lexa bared her teeth then, finally, and bit down as hard as she could into Clarke's shoulder. Mirroring the placement of the omega's, almost identically. The bite is the final straw that breaks her as Clarke cums again.

 

****

 

It’s two hours later when Clarke whines a bit as she starts to awaken.

 

She feels a familiar weight against her back. A soothing breathing rhythm against her shoulder. Firm, yet oddly comforting arms wrapping her in a cocoon of love and protection. She reaches to touch the place on her lower neck. A place that holds proof of their undeniable bond. It causes a purr to vibrate within her.

 

She was happy. Overjoyed beyond anything else in this world as she let her new reality sink in. Lexa had finally marked her. As well as accepted her mark. They were officially mated, and would belong to one another for the rest of their lives. Lexa had altered her entire career, her dreams, just to be with Clarke for a lifetime, and hopefully more afterwards.

 

"Why you up?"

 

Clarke smirks as she hears her spent alpha mumble into her neck. She turns her head slightly to face her, moving both of their hair out of blocking range. "Just admiring your handy work."

 

Lexa cracks her eyes open a bit, and looks at the mark she left, a smug little smile forming on her lips. "Gotta say I did a mighty fine job there."

 

Clarke chuckles. "If you say so, cowgirl."

 

"Not a bad job you did on me either, darlin."

 

"Is that so? Well thank you Tex." Clarke quips back, both women enjoying the playful banter between them and odd nicknames that only the two of them could really appreciate. "Honestly though, Lexa, I'm so happy."

 

"Yeah...?"

 

"Mhmmm." Clarke brings her hand around to brush her fingers along the side of Lexa's face.

 

Lexa kisses her digits affectionately. "I'm happy too, Clarke. You're mine now, without a shadow of a doubt."

 

"Oh yeah?" Clarke replies in a daring way as she fully turns herself around, shifting so that she could mount Lexa's stomach. "I'm yours, huh?"

 

Lexa's eyes start to turn dark again as she nods slowly.

 

"I think I need a little bit more convincing than that."

 

Lexa quickly flips them over, her body between Clarke's legs again. The feel of Lexa's cock timidly hardening, makes Clarke gasp a bit before biting her lower lip in anticipation.

 

"If it's convincing you want, then it's convincing you'll get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for going on this journey with me. This took a lot of emotion and personal tearing and digging into myself to put on paper, so all the positive responses and feedback made this all feel very much worth it.
> 
> I still have stories in me that I wish to tell, but it's gonna take time to get them all out, so for those whom have followed my writing for the last 3 years, thank you and I hope to interact with you all again soon.
> 
> I can't promise I'll fulfill them in a timely matter, but, should any of you have any requests or just wanna talk some more about this fic or my other work, please feel free to follow and hit me up on tumblr. <333

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you want or just wanna get to know me: @wolfjillyjill


End file.
